


A Sacrament Taken Kneeling

by Winkyface (shermanerm)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A love letter to barold j bluejeans' mouth, Coming Untouched, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, its just, so much oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shermanerm/pseuds/Winkyface
Summary: Lup loves Barry's mouth.





	A Sacrament Taken Kneeling

**Author's Note:**

> This i also did not intend to write, but its been sitting, completed as it's ever going to be, in my google drive for months. So. Yeah.
> 
> Title from an oscar wilde quote

Lup loves Barry's mouth.

His smile is fucking adorable, and she always smiles back when she sees the curl of his lips.

She loves his words, when he talks about nerd shit, when he gets so excited about the subject that he yells a little but, when he stutters a little bit beauce he's so hyped.

She loves how it feels to kiss him. He smiles into her kisses, and feeling that grin against her face makes her laugh, and sigh, and kiss him harder.

She for sure loves Barry's mouth on her. He gives so much attention to detail, and Lup sometimes forgets how vulnerable that can make her feel. How shaken apart she can be with his mouth on her nipples, biting gently until she sobs. Then he goes down, and down, and kisses the spot right above her clit, and Lup knows she's crying, can feel the tears leaking out of her eyes and sliding into her hair. It's too much emotion, too much sensation, and she loves him so fucking much.

And then he opens his mouth and sucks, and Lup sees stars.

Barry gives some of the best, if not the best head Lup has ever experienced. His skill is only matched by his enthusiasm, and he is _very_ enthusiastic. The press of his tongue on her most sensitive places makes her keen, makes her come, leaves her wrung out and just this side of too-sensitive, then he keeps going. She has to physically push his face away when she's had too much, and for a second he sways, like her pussy was the thing keeping him tethered to everything, and she had unmoored him suddenly.

They both take a few seconds to breathe, then Barry slowly climbs up onto the bed to collapse down beside her. His voice is especially gruff when he asks "was that okay?"

"Holy fuck, babe. You just killed me through orgasms, I would say that was more than okay." She rolls so she can lay her head on his chest. She looks down, about to make an offer to return the favor, when she realizes. Barry is soft.

"Did..." She winces at how hesitant she sounds, but fuck, he's usually raring to go after an oral session, did she do something wrong? "Did _you_ like it?" She looks up at him.

It takes a moment for Barry to figure it out, then she gets a front row seat to watching the flush bloom across his cheeks, as he tries to figure out how to say what he wants to say. "I, uh, well. I sort of, um. Finished when I was down there."

Lup takes a moment's pause to register that. "Barry. Light of my fucking life. Are you telling me that you came _just from eating me out?"_

Barry's blush goes a deeper red, and Lup stretches up to kiss him before he can get too embarrassed. When they part, she murmurs "that's so fucking hot, babe."

He smiles, small and intimate and just for her. As always, she smiles back.


End file.
